Christmas with the Longbottoms
by not really sane fairy
Summary: Frank Longbottom has a heart attack, because his mother said she'd like to see his new girlfriend over Christmas.


**AN: This was written for a Marauders' Era Competition on HPFC. The scenario was**: **Your character** \- **Alice Longbottom - celebrates (or doesn't celebrate) Christmas and prompts were snow, mistletoe, cinnamon, Christmas tree and angel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Alice Macmillan was in the Gryffindor Common Room, sipping her cinnamon tea and looking out of the window, watching snow fall down and slowly transform the Hogwarts grounds into a winter wonderland. This moment was soon shattered by a cloud of lemon taste, something she had come to associate with her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom.

"Hey, angel," he said, sitting next to her. Happy to see him, Alice set her mug down and lightly kissed his cheek. "Hey yourself," she answered. "So what brings you here?"

Frank grinned. "Well, your beauty and intellect, among other things." She smiled. Boy, did she love the way he talked to her. "But I have to admit, I had something else in mind," he continued. "The thing is, Alice…" he rubbed his hands as if he were nervous.

Being the patient person she was, Alice didn't mind waiting while Frank organized his thoughts. He would tell her when he was ready. After a few moments he took her hand and squeezed it. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Alicemymumwantsyoutocomehomeforchristmas." As much as Alice tried, she couldn't figure out anything but 'Alice' and 'Christmas'. Smiling, she said, "I'm afraid I haven't a clue what you just said. If you could say that a bit more slowly the next time?"

Frank laughed anxiously. "Yeah. I just… well… my parents want you to come for Christmas dinner. To my place. With… your parents too." He slowly looked up, all tense and jittery, trying to see what did she think of this newest development in their relationship.

To be honest, Alice didn't understand what was so bad about it. Sure, they weren't dating very long, but they've been friends since first year and already have visited one another over summer break. She told him that.

Frank didn't really appreciate her laid-back attitude to this. "But Alice! This is huge! How can you be so calm? This is the first time we'll be with mum as a couple and…"

The second Frank mentioned his mum, Alice understood his trepidation. His mother was indeed a force to be reckoned with and if Alice hadn't met her before, she'd be trembling in fear as well. Hugging Frank, she said, "It's your mum you're worried about, huh? Not a parent-girlfriend meeting. Frank, don't freak out. She likes me, doesn't she?" After Frank's nod she continued. "See? Nothing to worry about. It'll be fine. Though why are you so afraid, I don't know. It's so unlike you."

That seemed enough to Frank. Stroking her cheekbone he smiled. "You really did turn my world upside down, haven't you?"

* * *

Frank was anxiously pacing in front of the family floo. It was five minutes to one and she still hasn't shown up. Frank's mum, Augusta, was quite fed up by this point. "Frank, I swear to Merlin, if you won't stop walking, I'll stick your shoes to the carpet and you'll eat your meal here in the travelling room." With a barely heard "okay", Frank sat into one of the couches and drummed with his fingers instead. Fortunately for Augusta's nerves, the floo shushed and spit out Alice's mum, dad and finally Alice herself. Happy to see his girlfriend, Frank enveloped her in a bear hug and whispered, "I've missed you" into her ear. Kissing him, she said "I've missed you as well". Once they properly greeted one another, they faced the room. As usual, both sets of parents started a conversation immediately and Alice shot her boyfriend an 'I told you so' look. Admitting defeat, Frank rolled his eyes_. "Just don't get so worked up about it," _he thought as he started talking with his girl.

After everyone caught up with one another, they moved into the dining room. Meal for six people was on the table in the middle of the room, and in the corner stood a huge Christmas tree with all sorts of boxes underneath. Alice immediately moved towards it, but Frank stopped her with a playful "No presents before dinner!"

Alice then reached into her pocket and picked out her own present for Frank. Looking at it for a few seconds, she breezily said, "Well, if you insist…" and went to put it down with the rest of the presents. Scowling, Frank watched Alice and later beckoned her to sit next to him.

The Christmas dinner went on without a flaw, everyone was enjoying themselves immensely and the food, according to Alice's mum, was 'simply divine'. Being the impatient kid Frank was, immediately after they finished eating he hoarded up everyone and dragged them to the tree. Once they were there, Frank wasted no time in taking the present he saw Alice put there earlier. Paying no mind to the fond laughs, he ripped it open. Inside he found a dark red cashmere sweater that must have cost a fortune. Grinning, he hugged Alice and enthusiastically thanked her. He bolted out if the room and appeared only seconds later, already sporting a new piece of clothing. Meanwhile, the rest opened their presents as well. Most of the time there were clothes, perfumes and trinkets, although Alice loved the gift Frank's dad gave his wife, mistletoe, which they had promptly used.

Alice opened her gift last. Teasing Frank, she took her time getting rid of the wrapping paper. Unable to stall any longer, Alice finally opened the box and was rendered speechless in an instant. Inside were beautiful golden hoops and a golden chain with ruby pendant. "Frank, they're gorgeous," she said, unable to tear her eyes away. Once she did, she immediately replaced her old earrings with the new ones and put on the necklace as well. Overcome with emotions, she hugged Frank and said, "Merry Christmas, Frank. Love you." Hugging her back, he said, "Merry Christmas, Alice. Love you too." And after that, they made the most of their Christmas afternoon together.

* * *

**AN: Rate and Review please!**


End file.
